People often turn to the Internet to find information regarding businesses or individuals. For example, if a person is interested in finding an address of a local restaurant, the person may perform an Internet search using a search engine. Once the address is found, if the person is interested in making a reservation at the restaurant, the person may place a telephone call to the restaurant.